


The Opposite of Love

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: How they argue.





	The Opposite of Love

How they argue.

How his lip curls when Eames walks into the room.

How he tenses up all over when Eames gets too close to him.

How he looks before he shoots Eames in the chest.

How he looks when Eames ducks the second before shrapnel hits the wall behind him.

How he always knows how to find Eames.

How his hair curls in the heat.

How he wears his shirts.

His totem.

His hands.

His skin.

His lips. Forming three words.

That’s how he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
